The invention concerns an integrated baler and bale wrapping device with a frame and a baling chamber that is surrounded on its circumference by an upper and a lower housing section.
From WO-A-97118699 an integrated large round baler and wrapping device is known whose baling chamber is surrounded by an upper and a lower housing section. The upper housing section is connected in a bearing with the forward region of the frame, free to pivot, and can be moved vertically by means of a hydraulic cylinder. A wrapping arm is attached to the lower housing section and can be pivoted about a vertical axis and can wrap a bale as soon as the upper housing section is pivoted upward.
DE-38 05 224 shows an integrated large round baler and wrapping device with an upper and a lower housing section where the upper housing section is carried on a frame so that it can be moved vertically by means of hydraulic cylinders. A wrapping arm is mounted to a tall overhead frame for revolving about a vertical axis so as to wrap a bale as soon as the upper housing section is raised vertically.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the upper housing section when fully pivoted on a large round baler with the frame and the hydraulic cylinder, as disclosed in the first-mentioned prior art device, and the fixed tall frame, as disclosed in the second-mentioned prior art device, result in a tall configuration that can lead to overturning of the baler, in particular during operation on a slope.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved large round baler constructed in combination with a bale wrapper which functions to wrap the entire surface of the bale while the bale is still located in the baling chamber.
A broad object of the invention is to provide an integrated large round baler and bale wrapping device which maintains a stable configuration during baling and wrapping of the bale.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an integrated baler and wrapping device, as set forth in the preceding object, wherein an upper part of the baling chamber is mounted for vertical movement through means of a four-bar linkage whereby an upper part of the baling chamber may be lifted sufficiently to permit the enclosed bale to be wrapped without the upper part of the baling chamber extending unduly high into the air.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an integrated baler and wrapping device, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, wherein the lower part of the baling chamber includes a section which may be lowered to a discharge position allowing the wrapped bale to fall onto the ground.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.